Parodia de mortifagos
by Ahvalon
Summary: Diviertanse con estos intentos de mortifago :D


¿MORTIFAGOS O NIÑAS LORONAS?

Reunión de mortifagos en Malfoy Hall.

LUCIUS: adelante, adelante-(Lucius Malfoy en el vestíbulo de su mansión recibiendo a los mortifagos)-adelante, Voldy está en camino, ¡un momento¡ quítense los zapatos y pónganse estas-y reparte a cada mortifago una especie de zoquetes de tela para que se los pongan y no ensucien su piso con los zapatos.

SNAPE: ay Luchy! No seas pesado, si tenes elfos para que limpien el piso!

LUCIUS: no importa Snapy, quiero mi piso limpio-y sigue repartiendo los zoquetes en colores rosa, violeta y negro.

BELLATRIX: yo quiero negras!

LUCIUS: lo siento Bella, pero no se elige!  
>BELLATRIX: ay Luchy no seas malo! ODIO EL ROSA! no me gusta, dame unos zoquetes negros, mírame!<p>

LUCIUS: mmm…el rosa no combina con el vestido que tenes puesto, pero no tengo mas zoquetes negros.

BELLATRIX: yo quería zoquetes neeegroooss! CRUCIO!-y hace un berrinche.

SNAPE: Bella, Bella! Mira! Yo tengo zoquetes negros, te los cambio, yo amo el rosa, dale te los cambio!

BELLATRIX: OK dale, toma-intercambian zoquetes- el rosa te queda divino Sev.

SNAPE: Jjaja si, ya lo se tonti! Por eso te cambie los zoquetes-y se ríe tontamente.

LUCIUS: vayan pasando a la sala, siéntense en sus lugares.

(pasan todos los mortifagos con con zoquetes rosa, violeta y negro)

LUCIUS: ay Voldy esta retrasado! Que raro

De repente los mortifagos (sentados a lo largo de una larga mesa) sienten algo deslizándose por debajo de la mesa y rozando su pies

SNAPE: AAAAYYYY!- (grita como niña asustada)-quítenmela, quítenmela!

BELLATRIX: SEV! Es solo Nagini

SNAPE: ya lo se, pero me da cosita! Se me pone la piel de gallina!

LUCIUS: chicos, chicos! Llego Voldy!

Lucius va a recibirlo al vestíbulo y luego de unos minutos entra Voldemort con unos zoquetes rosas.

VOLDEMORT: no me gustan estos zoquetes, AVADA KEDAVRA y menos el color rosa! AVADA KEDAVRA.

Es que Voldy tiene un problemita con esta maldición, y no puede evitar decir AVADA KEDAVRA a cada instante.

LUCIUS: ya lo se Voldy, pero quiero mi piso limpio.

BELLATRIX: señor tenebroso! Mi lord! Señor oscuro! Innombrable! La puta madre Voldy te estoy llamando!-grito histérica.

VOLDEMORT: que?

BELLATRIX: señor! Yo le cambio los zoquetes, mire!, los mios son negros, se los cambio por los suyos, además AMO el rosa!

Luego de intercambiar zoquetes se sientan.

SNAPE: Voldy, puedo preguntar el porque de tu retraso?

VOLDEMORT: si Snapy, AVADA KEDAVRA podes preguntar, AVADA KEDAVRA- y se queda mirando a Snape con cara entusiasmada y dando saltitos en su asiento esperando a que le pregunte.

Todos estaban en silencio y al ver que Voldemort no decía nada Snape le pregunto.

-y?

VOLDEMORT: te dije que me podías preguntar, AVADA KEDAVRA y no me preguntaste AVADA KEDAVRA-dijo mirando confundido a Snape.

SNAPE: buuueeenoo, Voldy ¿Por qué te retrasaste?

VOLDEMORT: bueno, todos ustedes saben cuál es mi hobbie. AVADA KEDAVRA

BELLATRIX: matar muggles!- dijo rápidamente

VLDEMORT: si, y cuando venia para acá, AVADA KEDAVRA, vi cuatro o cinco muggles y bueno…ay jajaj, que se yo! No pude contenerme! AVADA KEDAVRA-dijo riéndose tontamente.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LAS NOTICIAS DE UN PUEBLO MUGGLE CERCANO A MALFOY HALL:

-ULTIMO MOMENTO! Se hallaron 57 personas muertas en el Gran Parque, los cuerpos no presentan ningún daño aparente. Los cuerpos están allí, sin vida como si estuvieran dormidos…

EN MALFOY HALL…

LUCIUS: esta bien! Hay que darse un gusto de vez en cuando.

VOLDEMORT: y si che, AVADA KEDAVRA, lo hice para desconectarme un poco, AVADA KEDAVRA, todo esto del mocoso de Potter, ME-ES-TRE-SA, AVADA KEDAVRA.

DRACO: y si, es escurridizo el cara rajada.-dijo suspirando.

NOTT: señor, que planes tiene para capturar al pendejo ese?

VOLDEMORT: ay que se yo pedaso de boludo, AVADA KEDAVRA, hay, no, no, no-(hace un berrinche)-todo yo tengo que pensar? AVADA KEDAVRA, ESTOY MUY ESTRESADO! Necesito relajarme!.

LUCIUS: Voldyyy, tengo una súper re idea. Que te parece si hacemos un baile de disfraces y nos olvidamos por una noche de todas nuestras obligaciones.

VOLDEMORT: ay sisisisis, me gusta Lu! AVADA KEDAVRA, ustedes inútiles preparen todo para esta noche, AVADA KEDAVRA, yo me voy a conseguir un disfraz BYE!- y se va corriendo y dando saltitos.

ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN MALFOY HALL ESTABA TODO LISTO PARA LA FIESTA. HABIA MESAS LARGAS CON VASITOS DE COLORES, COMIDA Y BEBIDA. TAMBIEN HABIA GUIRNALDAS DE COLORES. LUCIUS Y DRACO ESTABAN EN EL VESTIBULO RECIBIENDO A LOS INVITDOS (TODOS MORTIFAGOS CLARO).

LUCIUS: Bella, Snapy, Voldy! Llegaron.

BELLA: si, parece buena la fiesta.

SNAPE: y de que están disfrazados?-pregunto a Lucius y a Draco

DRACO: ay profe! ¿no es ovbio? Yo estoy disfrazado de mi papa, y mi papa esta disfrazado de mi.

Lucius estaba vestido como estudiante de Hogwarts con los colores de Slytheryn y tenia una peluca de pelo corto, como Draco, y Draco estaba vestido de negro, con un baston negro y una peluca rubia de pelo largo. Los dos se reían tontamente.

SNAPE: aahh..Que…original…-dijo mirando a otro lado.

LUCIUS: y tu Snapy ¿de que estas disfrazado?

SNAPE: del Señor Burns- contesto Snape luego murmuro un "excelente" y junto sus dedos como hace el señor Burns.

LUCIUS: ¿De quien?

VOLDEMORT: ay yo se, yo se, es un dibujo animado muggle, AVADA KEDAVRA. Ta re bueno, me encanta El señor Burns, no se por que, AVADA KEDAVRA, me parece re buen tipo, igual que yo.

LUCIUS: lindo atuendo Voldy!

VOLDEMORT: gracias! Hacia tiempo que me quería disfrazar asi! Que emoción Lu! AVADA KEDAVRA.

DRACO: pero…estas disfrazado de…?

VOLDEMORT: siiiii-grito sin poder contenerse-de bailarina! AVADA KEDAVRA-dijo jugando con su tutú blanco.

DRACO: aahh…el blanco te sienta bien, combina con tu color de piel, y vos tia? De que te disfrazaste?

VOLDEMORT: si, de que te disfrazaste Bella? AVADA KEDAVRA Es que estas re buena, amo tu disfraz, me encanta! Me lo tenes que prestar AVADA KEDAVRA.

BELLATRIX: me disfrace de vos Voldy tontín- y se ríe.

VOLDEMORT: ahh, con razón estas tan linda.

NOTT: SEÑOORR! Señor! Ahí viene Potter con sus amigos.

VOLDEMORT: pero que pendejo inchapelota!

Se acerca Harry disfrazado del Hombre Araña, y Ron y Hermione disfrazados de Harry.

HARRY: holis! Son malitos! No nos invitaron!

DRACO: porque no queremos ver tu cara rajada!

VOLDEMORT: bueno, no importa, hoy ay fiestaaa, quedate Potter pero no me arruines la fiesta!-y dicho esto agarra una botella de champan la agita y luego la destapa sacudiéndola y tirando la bebida a los invitados- wuuuiiii, fiesta, fiesta.

Y todos se divierten, Voldy con su tutú blanco disfrazado de bailarina, Bellatrix disfrazada de Voldy, Snape disfrazado del señor Burns, Draco de su padre y Lucius de su hijo, Harry del Hombre Araña, y Ron Y Hermione disfrazados de Harry. Todos bailando reggaetón.


End file.
